


The End Is Where We Begin

by Deinnatus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No exploding power plants, set after s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deinnatus/pseuds/Deinnatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper and Monty have been through a lot, but tough times don't end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please, tell me how I'm doing so far! :) And a small warning: English isn't my native language, so there might be some errors and grammar mistakes, but I hope that you enjoy this fic nevertheless :) I'm going to try to update once a week, but my life is quite busy right now, so let's see how that goes :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and a few minor OCs.

After A.L.I.E was defeated, Arkadia was a mess. Jaha and others, who took the chip, were questioned, but after a while, they were welcome to join the Skaikru again. Marcus and Abby took the resbonsibility of the cancellor and shared it. Everything seemed to return to almost normal and everyone was happy. Sadly, it wasn't the case for everyone.

Many arkadians lost their lives. Some died in the hands of grounders, who didn't care about the coalition, some died because of deceases, some of them just didn't want to live on this planet anymore. Jasper committed suicide soon after A.L.I.E was defeated. The only thing he left behind was a note for Monty, who didn't let anyone else read it, not even Harper. She just saw him reading it over and over again, tears tears falling from his eyes in the bed, when they were going to sleep. Harper sticked with him since the very beginning and slowly, Monty learned to live with it.

Octavia and Murphy disappeared and no-one saw them ever again. Some people suspected that Octavia joined Luna and her clan, hoping to find peace. Murphy, well, nobody knew Murphy's destination, but rumours told that someone saw him with Emori, far from Polis and Arkadia.

Everything was in pieces, but slowly, Arkadia got better and most of the people in it could enjoy life again.

* * *

 

"Hey Bryan, you up for a night shift tomorrow? Bellamy was supposed to come with us, but he and Clarke left for the hunting trip with the others", Harper asked before taking a sip from her water. It was dinner time and the four guards were eating their rabbit stew and talking.

"Sure, no problem", Bryan said, smiling. He finised his food and stood up.

"Bye guys, gotta go find Abby", he told them before walking towards the medical. Miller watched as his boyfriend turned behind the corner. He smirked and followed, but not before saying his goodbyes to the other couple.

Harper chuckled at them, but suddenly her face turned serious as she looked towards her boyfriend, who had stayed quiet for the whole lunch. She was concerned, as she knew how recent events made Monty feel, but she understood his pain. This wasn't very happy times for anyone.

She thought for a second about saying something, but decided against it, since they were surrounded withpeople. She just scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder, wrapping her right arm around him. Monty kissed her hair and hugged her closer. The couple felt the stares of other people in the dining room, but it didn't matter to them. They have dated for over two months now and they were as happy as you could possibly be in that kind of situation.

"Come on, let's go", she whispered to him, before getting out of his embrace and standing up. She took his hand and pulled him up aswell. They returned their plates and glasses to the kitchen and left to their room. Monty seemed oddly distant the whole way to their room, which worried Harper a lot. Even though it had been only couple of months since Jasper's death, he was always talkative. This was new to Harper and she didn't know what to do about it.

She opened the door, when they reached it, and stepped inside, Monty right behind her. He took of his guard jacket and put his gun on it's place. Harper did the same, but her eyes were on her boyfriend, studying him.

"Monty, what's wrong? You've been strange the whole day". She joined him and sat on the edge of their quite big mattress. She took his hand in her, her eyes were focused on her lap.

"Please talk to me! I know that you've had a hard time and I want to help you get to this together, but I can't unless you tell me. I love you Monty, and I don't want to lose you!", she pleaded desperately.

She was afraid that she would lose him like they lost Jasper. Before his suicide, Jasper was depressed, he didn't talk to anyone, except faw words here and there, mainly to Monty. It was just horrible sight, when they found him dead in front of the Arkadia gate, gun on his other hand and Monty's note on the other. They buried him along with others behind Alpha station, in the middle of beautiful flowers and other plants. Not eveyone attented to the funeral, but the most important people did. Raven and Monty, along with Harper, stayed at his grave for the longest, holding each other and letting the tears fall. Abby and Kane vanished quickly, so did Bellamy. Clarke, Miller and Bryan wanted to stay with the three, but they had work to do, so they left too.

Monty looked at her girlfriend with glassy eyes, but bitter smile.

"I went to his grave today", he said quietly, turning his gaze towards his hand, which rested between Harper's. She looked to his eyes, reassuring him to continue.

"On the Ark, I didn't even think about living without him. I always pictured us getting floated together. Here on the ground, we relied on each other, especially in the mountain. Then I radiated the floor and killed everything I had with Jasper. I killed him." Harper was shocked. Did he really think that he caused the death of his best friend? She wrapped her arm around his neck, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Monty... Radiating the mountain wasn't maybe the best solution, but it was the only one. You saved us all and it was a horrible, but unavoidable tragedy that our freedom cost them their lives. Jasper took it hard, but he should have realized that you didn't have any other choice", she said. It was true. Jasper wasn't himself after Maya's death, but he could have lived with it and enjoyed life again. But no, he became depressed and took the chip in the end. It was Jasper's choice, not anyone else's fault.

Monty just nodded to her words, though he wasn't looking as bad as few moment earlier.

He smiled at her and said half-jokingly: "We should go to sleep, so we don't pass out from exhaustion tomorrow night." Harper nodded smiling, got up and went to their closet and chance into her night clothes. In the mean time, Monty took of his shirt and changed his guard uniform pants to shorts. He went back to their bed and slipped under the covers. Soon, Harper followed and pressed herself against him. Monty put his arm around her and looked towards his girlfriend. They wished good night to each other, before Monty reached to kiss her on the lips, caressing her face with his other hand. The kiss was short, but passionate and reassuring. The two parted, but their embrace stayed the same. Harper laid her head to his chest, closing her eyes and waiting to fall asleep.

* * *

 

Loud sound of an car echoed through the gate, but it stopped soon as the engine was turned off. Harper woke up, startled by the sudden sound. She quickly untangled herself from Monty's arms and walked to the small window, which was in the middle of the back wall, facing towards the gate. People were crowding in the yard already, so she didn't see too well, the only thing she saw was blonde and wavy hair in the middle of the crowd. It took a second for Harper to realize who she saw in the middle of the crowd. They shouldn't be back until few days. She almost ran to the bed and started shaking Monty to wake him up.

"Wake up Monty! They're back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! Hopefully you all like it :)
> 
> I had few problems with writing this chapter, so sorry, if it seems rushed!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and few minor characters.

The commotion on the yard was even bigger, when Monty and Harper got outside, dressed in their guard uniforms again. They quickly made their way towards the crowd.  
"Okay people, you can go back inside", Harper said, raising her voice so that everyone hear her. The couple made their way through the crowd to the rover.  
"Now! You'll hear the news in the morning", she heard Miller shout from somewhere, clearly getting angry. Finally, the people of Arkadia gave up and retreated, one by one. The only ones left, beside Monty and Harper, were the guards on the night shift, Miller, Bryan and Raymond. Abby and Kane were just making their way to the group.

Just now Harper had a chance to look at the people, who had just arrived. She couldn't do anything but gasp, when she saw their condition. Two men were helping Bellamy to get out of the rover, Rhea and few other delinquents were standing near the rover with cuts and bruises all over their body and one carried a lifeless body. Abby hurried to them and checked everyone. Most of them would heal quickly, but Bellamy had a deep gash on his abdomen and he has lost a lot of blood.   
"Take him to Jackson, he will take care of you", she said, nodding towards the door near the medical. Abby then went to the dead delinquent. Harper watched as Abby covered the body, but soon she saw motion someone coming from the other side of the rover, where she had seen Clarke earlier, and it was Clarke with Raven limping next to her, who had her arm over Calrke's shoulder.

"Raven!", Harper yelled, when she saw her best friend. Raven's better leg had a bloody wound, but it didn't seem to bleed anymore. Harper ran to her, throwing her arms around her. Raven chuckled, but returned the hug. Clarke let go of Raven and went to Monty, her expression blank. Monty looked worried, while asking her about their trip.

"We got ambushed. A group of rogue grounders attacked us, while we were returning to the rover from the third hunt. We managed to fight them off, but Ian didn't make it", she said, glancing towards the covered body, sighing.

"I don't think that the remaining grounders followed us, but we need to be more careful from now on. I don't know how many grounders went rogue, after Ocan became the new commander and accepted us to the coalition again. We have to keep our eyes open" she continued, before she said her goodbyes and went to the medical with the others.

Monty was a little shocked by the news. If more grounders are going to go rogue, it means trouble for the Skaikru. Not everybody agrees with their new commander, Ocan from the Blue Cliff clan. His black blood was discovered by his people and so he became the new commander, since there wasn't any other nightbloods. Luckily, he had respected Lexa's desicions and soon followed her footsteps, taking The Sky People under his protection. He convinced Clarke to give the flame to him and he has not let her down even once. Skaikru could be safe, so everything turned just fine for them.

Monty looked towrds her girlfriend, who was just about to lead Raven to the medical to get her leg fixed up.

"How are you feeling Raven?", he asked, walking to them. She grinned and punched his arm, while the other was around Harper's neck for support.  
"I'm not made of paper, you know? It's just a scrach", she said jokingly, limping toward the door.

* * *

  
When they got inside, the medical part of Arkadia was a mess. Relatives of those, who were on that trip, were crowding in the tight space, while Abby, Jackson and a few helpers were treating the injured. Harper lead Raven to an empty bed and told her to sit down, while she gets someone to look at her leg. Monty had gone visit Bellamy, since those two were really close friends now.

"Jackson, can you come to check on Raven? Her leg is injured", she asked, watching as the older man finished his job on Rhea's sprained wrist. He nodded and followed the guard to Raven, who looked like she was really in pain. Harper stayed by her side, when he examined the wound, which Raven claimed to be from an arrow.

"The wound isn't very deep, you can leave the medical after I have cleaned it", he confirmed with a warm smile on his lips, while he cleaned and bandaged the wound. Soon enough, the two girls could leave.

"How did this even happen to you? You were the driver, not one of the hunters", Harper asked as soon as they were out of the medical. Raven glanced at her brace, before giving a pointed look towards her friend.

"This stupid thing got in the way", she said ironically, giving a few pats on the brace, making Harper chuckle. Same old Raven, even after all this.

The pair got to Raven's room, where their ways parted after a long hug. With a smile, Harper continued her way back to her and Monty's room. She opened the door and saw his boyfriend sitting on the edge of their bed, already in his nightclothes. Harper changed her clothes and joined Monty on the bed, both lying down, when she got there. Both remained silent, just holding each other, while they fell asleep

* * *

 

Because Monty and Harper had the night shift on the next night, they got to sleep for as long as they wanted, but both of them were up and in their full guard gear by twelve. They walked to the cafeteria for breakfast, where people were already crowding around Clarke and the others, except for Bellamy, asking them questions about the trip. Since Miller and Bryan were still sleeping, the couple made their way towards the commotion, after they got their food trays. They squeezed through the mass of people, ordering them to leave. Luckily, the people of Arkadia respected guards enough that they did what they asked.

"Hey! Why did you chase my fans away, I was famous for once!", Raven scoffed at them, crossing her arms over her chest. That made everyone smile, but soon the smiles faded.

"What did you guys tell them?", Monty asked, taking a bite from his apple. Clarke tore her gaze away from her food and looked over to him.

"The truth. There's no reason to hide it from them, as we all have to watch our backs"

* * *

 

The night came quickly. Harper stood in front of the main entrance with Bryan, waiting for Monty to come. He helped Raven on some machine that she's working on.

"Where the hell is he?", she asked herself, glancing towards her friend and tapping her foot to the ground. She was growing impatient, since they were supposed to be on their way already. She squeezed her gun harder, sighing.

"Don't look at me, he's your boyfriend", Bryan replied jokingly, copying her earlier comment on the day, when all of them were almost choked to death. Harper gave hime a pointed look, but smiled.

"You got me back, happy now?", Harper asked right at the moment, when Monty came running from the inside. When he reached them, he was a little out of breath.

"Sorry, I lost the track of time. Raven had to kick me out of the room", he said, catching his breath. He kissed Harper on the cheek and turned towards Bryan.  
"So, what's the deal?", he asked

"Maybe you two lovebirds sould keep watch here on the outside, I can patrol in the building", Bryan replied, a wide smirk on his lips. A blush rose to the couple's cheeks.  
"Deal", Harper confirmed, before grabbing Monty's hand and walking away. 

* * *

 

It was midnight, when they heard it, soft crying from the forest. Harper's head shot up and towards the sound, as soon as she heard it. She locked her gaze with Monty, who nodded. Both of them lifted their guns and turned the small lights, which were attached to the weapons, on. They hurried to the side door and dialed the correct password. They opened the door and closed it behind them.

Their hearts were pumpimg against their chests, when they reached the source of the noise. There was a little girl laying on the ground, tears running down her cheeks. Her dark hair had twigs and mud in it and her face were covered in blood. Harper laid her gun down on the ground, crouthing beside the girl.

"Hey little one, why are you here? Where are your parents?", she asked softly, helping the little girl up. Harper wiped her bloody face with the sleeve of her jacket and waited for the girl to speak. Monty stood next to them, watching the surroundings with his gun ready.

"Daddy left me", Harper heard her say, before an arrow sunk in her left side, making her scream out. Excruciating pain started to spread through her body, as the little girl run from her into the forest.

"HARPER!", Monty yelled, kneeling beside her. She was gasping in pain, but she took her gun from the ground and shakily stood up. They watched their surroundings, waiting for something to happen. Both of them squeezed their guns harder, pointing them towards the depths of the forest, ready to shoot at anything that moves. Suddenly, a shadow flashed behind them without them noticing.

"Jus drein jus daun", was all they heard, before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! It's been awhile, but life's been busy... Hope you like it anyway ^^
> 
> There is violence in this, so if you don't like, you can skip this.

Arkadia

Bryan walked through the dark corridor of the main building, while the light on his gun showed him the way. He had checked the smaller storehouses earlier. That was when he saw Harper and Monty for the last time that night. Now he had just passed the delinquents' rooms, when he first heard a shriek and then Monty's voice calling his girlfriend. His scream sounded urgent, which worried Bryan a bit, so he hurried to outside. When he finally got there, he pointed his light furiously around the yard, but saw nothing. "Monty? Harper? Where are you guys?!", he yelled, but all he got was silence. His heart was pumping and few drops of sweat were forming on his forehead, when he ran back inside, to his and Miller's room. He slammed the door open, waking his boyfriend abruptly. Miller jumped out of the bed and reached for his gun, before he realised who was standing beside the door. "Bryan? What the hell are you doing here?", he hissed at him, pissed about the situation. He had been sleeping well for the first time for quite some time, so he wasn't pleased, when he was woken up. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited. Bryan catched his breath and looked his boyfriend dead in the eyes. "Monty and Harper are gone"

* * *

 Everyone was awake, when the clock hit three in the morning. It was pitch black outside, but people had flashlights and other light sources. Each and everyone were scanning the yard, but they found nothing. They were scared and worried, just hoping that they would find the missing two. "People of Arkadia! I know that you are worried about your friends, but we have to end the searches for now. When the sun rises, we will go out there to find them, but there is nothing we can do about it now. So go get some sleep, we will continue at dawn", chancellor Kane shouted, quieting everyone. He gave his fellow arkadians a stern look. Few people complained, mainly the delinquents and Raven, who wanted to find their family members. "My best friends are out there, probably taken by grounders, who are doing who knows what to them, and you want to wait?!", Raven shouted at the chancellor. Her face was red from anger and she looked ready to kill someone. Abby stepped forward and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "We can't see well in this darkness, which makes it nearly impossible to find them now. Also the grounders could ambush us right now in those forests , which they know far better than us, so leave it. Do what your chancellor tells you", Abby told Raven, her tone serious. "Go float yourself", she spitted, her voice thick with venom, and turned on her heels, limping towards the main building, others following her. The two chancellors just sighed, before walking inside after the others.

* * *

Harper

It was dark, when Harper finally regained her consciousness and opened her eyes. Her head throbbed painfully and her side felt like it was on fire. Her vision was still cloudy from the knock on her head earlier, but she felt everything. Her hands were tied above her head, while her feet barely touched the ground. She didn't have her guard uniform on, just a black shirt and matching shorts that she kept on under her uniform. Rough stone wall pressed against her back and there wasn't any light. And the worst, her own fear, filled the whole place. Suddenly, she heard something move. "Monty? Are you there?", she whispered huskily, her throat was dry as sand. But as she didn't get an answer, her panic just got bigger. Anxiously, she tried the strength of the rope on her hands, but they were tight around her wrist. The arrow wound on her side started to sting, so she took a deep breath and tried to push the pain to the back of her mind. Finally her head cleared enough to see a figure leaning against the wall on the other side of the space, arms tied up like hers. The figure didn't move, which scared her, even though she couldn't be sure it was Monty. 

Out of nowhere, footsteps echoed closer and it didn't take long, until the door was slammed open and a flickering light of a torch spread around the room. Three men stepped inside the room, wearing masks and lots of fur from different animals. Harper felt their eyes on her, as they seemed to focus on her, rather than unconscious Monty on the other side of the room. One of them said something to the others, probably in their own language, and so the two other went to Monty while the one came to her, setting a torch on it's place on her right side. The two men around Monty tried to wake him up, quite roughly actually, but no reaction. "Leave him alone! What the hell do you even want from us?", she shouted, struggling against her bonds, when the two men left Monty alone and came to her, poisonous looks on their faces. Harper saw that one of them was clearly so mad that his friend had to keep him from lunging on top of her. Realising that made shivers run through her spine. "Don't play dumb with me, girl or you're going to regret it", he growled at her face, few drops of spit flying to her face. "You know exactly, what we all want. Justice for our people. Revenge for the warriors your people murdered, while they were asleep." "We weren't part of them, we tried to stop them", Harper pleaded, deciding not to tell that Monty was a part of the reason the grounders were killed. The grounders in front of her didn't seem to buy this and one of them stepped forward. A fist collided with her side, hitting the wound on her side. Harper was using all of her will power not to scream or cry, not wanting them to see how much it hurt. Even though she did her best, a groan escaed her lips. Two of the grounders just smirked, while the third gripped her arm tightly and brought his face close to hers. "You will tell us how you got out of your camp last night without using the big gate, and your death might be less painful", he growled. It didn't take long for Harper to figure out, what they would do, if she'd tell about the side door and how to open it. "Like hell I will", she snarled at them. There is no way that she would surrender Arkadia to these monsters. Apparently, they didn't like the aswer, because she felt big, bony fingers around her throat, slamming her against the wall and blocking her breathing. She gasped for air, but she got nothing. "You little rat!", the grounder shouted, as his grip tightened even more. Her vision was already blurring and her head throbbed, but she gathered all of strength and spit on the grounders face. The pressure loosened on her neck and oxygen flowed back to her lungs. Harper lifted her foot and kicked the man to the stomach. The man backed a few steps, wiping her spit of his face with a suprised look, which soon changed to rage. The man looked at the others, getting a nod for an anwer. She didn't even get to think about their silent conversation, when she was slammed back at the wall, where the two grounders tied her feet tightly to the stone wall. The third picked the torch from the wall and held it in front of her face. "Remember, you did this to yourself", he said, smirking. Tears started to form on the corners of her eyes, when she tried to back away from the flaming torch. "Harper?" She was so afraid that she almost didn't hear her boyfriend's quiet voice coming from the opposite wall of the cave. Her heart started pounding it's way out of her chest, when she saw the smirk widening on the grounders face. "Mon..", she started to shout his name, but a quick slap across her cheek silenced her "Look, the boy finally decided to join us. Well, this is going to be fun...", the grounder whispered to her ear, sending shivers down her shaking body. She turned her head away and landed her eyes on Monty, who was looking at her with a confused expression. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry", she whispered, as she shut her eyes, waiting for the pain. She didn't need to wait for long, as she felt the hem of her shirt getting ripped and then a white, hot pain, as the torch buried in her abdomen. A ear-piercing scream echoed in the cave, as she felt her skin sizzling and burning. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, even the drilling was a pinch compared to this. The foul stech of burning flesh started to swirl around the room, but she didn't notice it. All she felt was pain, until finally, the darkness took her in with open arms. Only then, the pain stopped.


End file.
